Kieran O'Connell
Kieran O'Connell was a priest with a dark past. According to Kieran, his parish was once the heart of the neighborhood until a massacre happened inside the church. Kieran takes vervain and knows about the vampires, including the Original Vampires. While Kieran generally did not interfere with Marcel's affairs, he drew the line when it comes to the welfare of the humans in the community. Kieran was an ally of the witches until they betrayed him. He was the leader of The Faction, a group of humans in New Orleans who deals with the vampires and the witches for the humans. However, after the witch Bastianna Natale placed a hex on him as revenge for having helped stop the Harvest, Kieran starts to lose his mind gradually with a murderous rage starting to take hold. As a result, the Faction removed him as their leader and chose Francesca Guerrera to replace him until he recovered. After being turned into a vampire failed to relieve him of the hex, he was staked and put out of his misery by Klaus. Kieran is a deceased member of the O'Connell Family. Early History Kieran was the priest of the St. Anne's Catholic Church in New Orleans. According to his friend, the vampire Marcel, who led the vampire faction of the town, Kieran came to the town young before he became a priest and knew how to party. Later, after taking his vows, Kieran took up his family's legacy of leading the Human Faction in dealing with the various supernatural species in New Orleans. Kieran formed a working relationship with Marcel which eventually turned into somewhat of a friendship. Despite this alliance, Kieran could do very little to prevent Marcel from worsening the already high tensions between the werewolf packs, such as the Crescent Wolf Clan, which eventually led to the exile of the wolves from New Orleans and into the Bayou. However, working with Marcel, Kieran was able to save the young Andrea Labonair, who later came to be known as Hayley Marshall, from her family's enemies. The daughter of the leaders of the Crescent Wolves, her parents were betrayed and killed but she was saved by Marcel and sent out of town thanks to Kieran. Kieran was also an ally of the witches of the French Quarter but it is unknown if he had any kind of similar relationship with the covens living outside the Quarter under the stewardship of an Elder named Josephine LaRue. At some point, Kieran began stockpiling an arsenal of dark objects (most of them having been created back in the early days of the 20th century by witches loyal to Kol Mikaelson) to be used by the humans in the even of a supernatural war in New Orleans. He also researched the history of the New Orleans human families and discovered the long-kept secret of the Correa family: they were secretly werewolves descended from the crime family known as the Guerreras and who Marcel had supposedly exterminated in the 1920s. Kieran hides the proof in his storage room where he kept the dark objects. He also allowed the Correas to remain in the human Faction, although apparently at arm's length, due to their past and to their present associations with the drug trade and organized crime. Kieran had a brother who fathered twin children: Sean and Camille O'Connell. Kieran was very close to his niece and nephew, and Sean was in seminary to become a priest, like his uncle. Kieran also began grooming Sean to one day take his place as the leader of the Faction although how much he told him is unclear. One day, a witch named Sophie Deveraux came to him and told him that the witches of New Orleans were planning on completing a dangerous ritual known as the Harvest which would involve sacrificing four witches to renew the coven's connection to magic. The witches believed that the girls would be resurrected afterward but Kieran did not believe it and tried to stop it. He confronted the witch Elders Bastianna Natale and Agnes, and tried to talk them out of it, declaring that such an action would lead to open war with the vampires. The witches refused to back down and Agnes put a hex on Sean to distract Kieran. The priest watched as his nephew slowly lost his mind before killing nine of his fellow students and himself in front of Kieran's eyes. Distraught by the loss of his nephew, Kieran left New Orleans but not before telling Marcel about the Harvest and asking him to stop it. Throughout The Originals Series Season One Personality He is quite a brave person for a human. This is evidenced by how he stood up to the witches that wished to do the Harvest Ritual, has continually stood up to Marcel and the vampires, and even Klaus himself. Kieran will not hesitate to speak his mind before anyone and will not allow anyone to step on his toes, an act which has earned him Klaus's respect. Like Elijah, Kieran is also very principled, he maintains the Faction functional in order to protect New Orleans and its inhabitants, whilst the other members only seem interested in serving the supernatural community in exchange for the money they provide. He is also shown to be protective of his relatives. When he found out Agnes was the one responsible for Sean's suicide, he wanted her to suffer. He also agreed to Klaus' offer to protect Cami. He was very worried that his niece, Camille, would be hurt by Marcel. Despite the strained relationship between him and Marcel, the latter considered him to be a good man and a friend. Physical Appearance Tall, dark, understated, and attractive, though his looks and demeanor are somewhat world-weary (perhaps due to seeing too much death and sorrow). Powers and Abilities Kieran possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. Weaknesses Kieran had the typical weaknesses of a non-original vampire. Relationships Camille O'Connell Kieran seems to care about his niece, as he warns Marcel to stay away from her out of concern for her safety. Kieran also tries to help her move from what her twin brother did. Kieran later tries to help his niece with her troubles and asks her to leave town as there may be a war coming. Camille later calls her uncle and explains the picture she found of 1919 wasn't just a coincident and says she might go crazy soon if she doesn't find answers soon. Kieran worried for Camille's safety tells Klaus to compel her to leave New Orleans for good. Niklaus Mikaelson When Kieran first met with Klaus, he appeared to not to be afraid of the Original Hybrid, but made a deal to get Sean's killer and the protection of his niece. Kieran seems to get along with the Original Hybrid. and tries to convince his niece of getting out of town when Klaus warns him of a coming war. Once Klaus becomes the new king of New Orleans Kieran calls a meeting to introduce Klaus to the faction and when Klaus tells Kieran he needs his Werewolf family to be protected from the Vampires, he says will protect them but he wants his niece out of town now and tells Klaus to compel her. Marcel Gerard Kieran and Marcel Gerard seem to have an uneasy alliance. Once Kieran finds out that the Originals have returned, he goes to Marcel to tell him about it and is aware that someone is using the church's attic, which troubles him. Kieran later warns Marcel to stay away from his niece or there will be consequences. Marcel speaks only good of him to Klaus so he'll spare him after Klaus murders the whole Human faction representatives. Appearances Season One *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Crescent City'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''An Unblinking Death'' (Death) *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' (Corpse) Season Two *''City Beneath The Sea'' (Mentioned) Season Three *''You Hung the Moon'' (Mentioned) *''The Axeman's Letter'' (Mentioned) *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' (Mentioned) *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' (Picture) *''Behind the Black Horizon'' (Mentioned) *''No More Heartbreaks'' (Picture) Season Five *''There in the Disappearing Light'' (Mentioned) *''Til the Day I Die'' (Mentioned) Name *'Kieran' means "the little dark one or the little dark-haired one." Kieran is an Irish name in origin and the Irish spelling is Ciaran with a fada over the second a. The name became common in reference to Ciar, son of Fergus mac Róich who gave his name to the Ciarraige and County Kerry, and two 6th-century saints both counted among the Twelve Apostles of Ireland, the Elder and Ciarán the Younger. It is anglicized in various ways: Ciaran, Kerry, Kyran, Kieran, Keiran, Keiren, Kieren, Ceiran, Ceeran, etc.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ciar%C3%A1n *'O'Connell' is a last name of Irish origin. It is an Anglicization of the Gaelic O Conaill which means descendant of Conall.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/O%27Connell_(name) Trivia *Kieran is the first priest to appear in the TVD/TO universe because Pastor Young doesn't count. *It seems that Kieran has an uneasy alliance with Marcel, as they are both seen threatening each other. However he did trust Marcel to save Davina from the witches, but this was likely due to his knowledge that Marcel didn't want the witches getting any stronger, as well as his personal views. *Kieran reveals that he is the leader of the human faction, like Marcel is of the vampire faction in New Orleans. *Kieran used to be an ally of the witches until he learned about The Harvest from Sophie Deveraux. He further turns against the witches when Klaus tells him that the witch Agnes hexed his nephew Sean to kill the other priests and then himself. *Kieran seems to be friendlier with Klaus than with Marcel. This could be due to Klaus helping him by offering his niece protection, while Marcel wanted to have a relationship with her and wanted her as his queen. *Kieran told Camille that the O'Connells have been trying to keep the peace in New Orleans for the past 3 centuries. *In Le Grand Guignol, although not seen within the episode, it is said that he's still suffering from the hex. *In Farewell to Storyville, Kieran confesses to Marcel that he lost his faith when his nephew Sean died. Although, this could be the result of the witches hex. *Kieran had taken care of the newly orphaned Hayley; when Marcel dropped her off after her parents got killed. *The hex on Kieran was so strong, it returned on him even after he died and was in transition, causing him to complete the transition and almost killing Cami before Klaus put him out of his misery. *In the secret room the key around his neck led to was seemingly all supernatural and O'Connell family history to ever happen in New Orleans, as well as weapons and supposedly some secret weapon capable of use against all supernaturals should they get out of hand. In a box for Cami, it was revealed Kieran discovered that the Correa family was actually the Guerrera werewolf family. **Kieran's knowledge and supernatural arsenal make it clear why he was one of the only people to make Marcel back down when Marcel would abuse his authority as King, keeping Marcel's arrogance in check when dealing with him. *Kieran is one of the few humans to be the focus of a witch attack. *With the Other Side's collapse and destruction of Hell, he either found peace or went to a dimension similar to Hell, if one exists. *There were reports that Kieran would appear in Flashbacks in the following seasons since he was a pivotal figure but never did because of his actor being unavailable. Quotes Season One :Kieran: "This is the body. This is the blood. May they cleanse me of sin and preserve my soul in life everlasting." :Cami '(to Kieran): "''I'm sorry. I just couldn't lose you, not like that. I made Klaus give you his blood." :'''Kieran: "I see. So the devil has a deal for me, after all." :- An Unblinking Death Gallery The Originals Kieran.jpg Kieran TO 1x04.jpg Kieran and Sophie TO 1x05.jpg|Kieran and Sophie Kieran TO 1x05.jpg Kieran 2 TO 1x05.jpg Kieran 3 TO 1x05.jpg Kieran TO 1x06.jpg Kieran 2 TO 1x06.jpg Kieran 3 TO 1x06.jpg Kieran 4 TO 1x06.jpg Kieran 5 TO 1x06.jpg Kieran 6 TO 1x06.jpg Kieran 7 TO 1x06.jpg Klaus_12_TO_1x06.jpg The Originals S01E04 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0563.jpg The Originals S01E04 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0947.jpg The_Originals_S01E05_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_0502.jpg The_Originals_S01E06_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_0713.jpg The_Originals_S01E06_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_0776.jpg The_Originals_S01E06_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_0937.jpg The Originals S01E06 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 1234.jpg TO108-003-Kieran.jpg TO108-043-Kieran~Klaus.jpg TO108-068-Kieran~Cami.jpg TO108-101-Cami-Kieran TO108-104~Cami-Kieran.jpg Klaus-drinks-a-flask-in-church.jpg Hqdefault.jpg The.Originals.S01E09.jpg 1.9-kieran-and-the-council.png 1.9-kieran.png 1.9-Kieran-and-Klaus.png The Originals S01E08 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 1402.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (2) FULL.jpg Apres6a-feature.jpg CrescentCity1.jpg CrescentCity7.jpg CrescentCity8.jpg Crescent11.jpg Crescent12.jpg Crescent14.jpg Crescent29.jpg Crescent31.jpg Crescent32.jpg Crescent48.jpg Crescent61.jpg Crescent88.jpg -the-originals- 1x17-16.jpg -the-originals- 1x17-15.jpg MoonOverPress-feature.jpg Father-kieran-in-117.jpg kieran_9865.jpg The.originals.119.hdtv-lol.mp4 snapshot 35.25 -2014.04.24 14.12.43-.jpg The.originals.119.hdtv-lol.mp4 snapshot 37.15 -2014.04.24 13.44.29-.jpg The.originals.119.hdtv-lol.mp4 snapshot 32.42 -2014.05.26 10.44.59-.jpg Dfghj.jpg The.originals.119.hdtv-lol.mp4 snapshot 35.48 -2014.04.24 14.29.23-.jpg Résumé-de-l’épisode-17-saison-1-Moon-Over-Bourbon-Street-Kieran-Camille.png Résumé-de-l’épisode-6-saison-1-Fruit-of-the-Poisoned-Tree-Kieran-Camille-300x168.png The.originals.119.hdtv-lol.mp4 snapshot 38.12 -2014.05.31 21.01.09-.jpg The.originals.119.hdtv-lol.mp4 snapshot 38.04 -2014.05.31 21.00.57-.jpg The.originals.119.hdtv-lol.mp4 snapshot 38.16 -2014.05.31 21.01.19-.jpg The.originals.119.hdtv-lol.mp4 snapshot 35.48 -2014.04.24 14.29.23-.jpg kieran-shock-therapy.jpg Originals-19.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0353.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0354.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1834.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1833.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1832.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1831.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1830.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1829.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1828.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:O'Connell Family Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased